The Love Triangle
by animechik16
Summary: This is a story of my love situation. I speak as Sakura. Please read and review. Rated T for two censored words.


The love triangle

This is a story based off of my love problems.

I will speak as Sakura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Love is such an indescribable word. It can be known lust, happiness, comfort, desire, and dependable. It can get so confusing after years and years of watching of other people falling in and out of love. You would think you would know to do or how to handle love but just like nature, love always changes. You can't predict love. You can't approve of love. You can only give and receive it. Love during one's teenage years is the most challenging. You would the most attractive loveable. You would settle for someone who doesn't deserve you. You get confused as a person tells you a lie as their confessions of love toward you. You would think to never change your standards until that someone special comes by. You only love what you know and believe. You confuse rejection as love. When really there are many other suitable people capable of falling in love with you. I used to think I knew what love was but then he changed it entirely.

My name is Sakura. I fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke, a criminal. Before he betrayed our village we fell in love. He wasn't your typical romantic but he showed his love in appreciative ways. He was kind, sweet (to me), loyal, funny, attractive, and smart. But because of Sasuke's horrible past, my parents did not think highly of Sasuke. They did not allow me to see him. Soon Ino, my rival took this chance to make Sasuke hers. I was furious, telling Sasuke to drop her this instant but Sasuke refused me and I couldn't help but feel lost. I thought I knew Sasuke. I thought he loved me, only me. Several months later, I go through dramatic emotional changes. I accept Sasuke as a friend and that I still love him. I will be happy if Sasuke is happy. I have decided this for myself. I will wait until come of age to date him again. If he accepts me, I will be grateful. If he does not, I will accept his will and look for another suitable man. I had my future planned out. But then another man comes into my life. He has been my best friend for a couple of years. His name is Naruto. He is outgoing, fun, and nice. We have talked for a while. He once dated Hinata, my other best friend. Hinata liked him but she was still so caught up by her ex, Kiba, that she could never really appreciate Naruto's time. In the end it didn't work for them but they are still good friends. One day at a festival, Naruto and Lee are dancing; I stay close to my friends. I enjoy everyone's company. My group of friends and I play games and have a blast at the festival. After many loud songs, a romantic slow song comes on. I grab a friend, Tenten. We laugh, as we get dizzy from spinning too fast to the slow music. As soon as I let go of Tenten, Naruto looks at me and asks for a dance. I was thinking too fast and said no. I smile and didn't realize Naruto's sadness. I brushed it off as an illusion. I go towards group of my friends and start dancing to the beat of another upcoming fast-paced song. I thought a lot about how I turned Naruto down. I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and how he danced with me and I hid my sorrow as I danced, laughing with my friends. I turn to see Naruto sitting down. I join him, tired from the dancing. My older friends are right next to me and I wave at them. I turn back to Naruto and ask him what's wrong. He tells me he has crush on a girl. I get interested in the conversation and start guessing. I first guess one of my friends who he told was a crush of his but she was a dating someone else. Naruto smirks and says no. I then realize that there aren't many other girls that we both know. I soon realized his crush was me but I ignore that thought and keep guessing. I guess all of my friends' names and he still replies no. He thinks I am avoiding the answer and I just shake my head trying to think really hard of another name. I ask if it was Ino. If it was Ino, I would smash his face into the ground. He laughs and says Hell no! I notice my friends are getting up and starting to dance to the next song. I join them as I wave goodbye to Naruto. Naruto tries to stop me but was too late as I got led into a huge crowd of dancing couples. A lot of the females wore very impure clothing and danced the same way as a ****. I got very uncomfortable very fast. I rushed out of the crowd trying to find my other group friends that weren't as dirty. After a while, another slow song plays. I see Naruto all depressed and I reach out my hand. I thought what the heck its just one dance. Naruto questioned me about his first proposal of a dance. I told him, I couldn't do it because it reminded me of Sasuke. Sasuke as you should know is Naruto's best friend. So Naruto and me slowly try to find a comfortable way to dance. But I don't really dance so I ask him what we do. He put his hands above my hips and I quickly moved them to around my neck. I did not let many guys touch me; I was only comfortable around girls. It soon became awkward as we danced for a few seconds with both pair of arms around the other's neck. I laughed it off. Naruto smiled slightly. I tried to make the best of the rest of the evening and had a fun time. The next day I didn't know what to say or do about Naruto. Sasuke still hung around the village at the time and I never really saw him. I wanted to talk to him or at least hug him. A couple of weeks ago, Ino dumped him like a bad piece of meat. I was so happy I couldn't help but scream and shout yay!

Naruto still talks with me and I see Sasuke after work during the weekdays. I just don't what to do with my feelings any more. My friends say drop Sasuke off your list but I still care for him. Naruto, I have been thinking about more and more. I don't know if I should say it's annoying me or I'm flattered. I had two dreams about him. I don't know if should tell myself they were really sweet or if I should be disgusted. I don't know what to do. I have decided to wait and when my parents say I have come of age to choose my own man, I will ask Sasuke first, right?

Xx Should I continue this? This really did happen to me. It's just really funny how I'm a lot like Sakura, very violent. How my first love is like Sasuke. And how my own admirer is like Naruto. And how the **** is a lot like Ino. My friends don't really match up with Naruto characters except Hinata. But my BFF is louder than Hinata. Lol please Read and Review.


End file.
